Total Drama Invasion (TDH3)
TotalDramaInvasion.png Hello...it's me, Heather. You know, the complete overlord of all living things? Anyways, whatever. I got 20 losers who are on here to do something...or win....whatever I feel like giving. Anyways, there will be one winner...and I guess there were two previous seasons which were ok. Anyways, welcome to Total Drama Invasion!!!!! Sign-Ups (CLOSED) Owen- Platypus09 Gwen- DxGForever Duncan- Wes Holden LeShawna- Leshawnafan Geoff- Cragiled dyrium Izzy- TDObsessed DJ- Duncanjustin Trent- Youre2490 Bridgette- Weblykinly Lindsay- Heather rocks Eva- Poppyseed56 Harold- Codmister22 Courtney- Tdi Sadie- Teamnoah123 Katie- Fanny Cody- Mrdaimion Justin- D-Squire Noah- NoahFTW Ezekiel- MTDM Blade(squirrel from TDI)- Sunslicer2 Jerd- Reddy Teams The Magnificent Mergers Geoff Katie Bridgette Lindsay Gwen Cody Sadie Blade Eva Noah LeShawna Harold ''Out DJ Tyler Ezekiel Duncan Trent/Harold Justin Jerd Izzy Courtney/Owen Rules Do NOT edit more than once in a row. Give others a chance. Otherwise it's called spam. Do NOT edit the elimination table. At all. Unless I give permission. Do NOT curse. But saying anything that TDI would say is fine! Do NOT godplay. This includes winning in one sentence or before anyone else gets a chance. (i.e. Gerry: *drools* Gerry: *wakes up* Gerry: *runs to finsh line*) Do NOT sing. You can use *sing*, but don't actually put lyrics. It takes up WAY too much space. Do HAVE FUN!!!! And Killing is allowed...>:)...after they get booted. Theme Song Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine. *shows Katie and Sadie screaming* You guys are on my mind. *Blade appears* You asked me what I wanted to be *Lindsay comes and stares at Blade* And now I think the answer's plain to see. *Jerd comes and eats Blade while Lindsay freaks out* I wanna be famous! *Jerd spits out Blade and passes Cody, who is hiding behind a bush* I wanna live close to the sun. *Owen appears hugging Gwen and Duncan* I'll pack your bags cause I've already won. *Gwen and Duncan break free and make out, while Trent glares* Everything to prove, nothing in my way. *Noah rolls his eyes while Ezekiel captures him from the shadows* I'll get there one day. *Izzy laughs maniacally with Ezekiel as Geoff frantically runs away* Cause I wanna be famous! *Geoff runs past Courtney who is writing down a future strategy* Na, na, na, na na! *Eva and LeShawna are sunbathing* Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na ,na! *Harold walks past and winks while LeShawna blushes and Eva beats him up* I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! *DJ and Bridgette are shown surfing to the camp while Tyler tries to surf and fails* I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! *Justin comes up to greet them, but Chris and Blainely's ghost scares them away* De, de, de, de, de, de, de, de,de de! *Heather appears with all 20 contestants while she evilly grins* Elimination Table Pre-Chat Heather: Welcome to Total Drama Invasion. losers!!! Izzy: Hi Heather, I survived and so did you, lol Cody: *is hiding from GHwen, Sierra, and Lindsay* Izzy: cody, dont hide, show yourself! Lindsay:My stiches hurt.. Gwen: I wonder how am I still alive.... Duncan:*Hides cody behind a bush* Trent: Hy guys Heather: Oh, yeah. I revived you or something. Harold: I told you I would return!!! Trent: You think Chef would be in charge. Lindsay:Greta and Ivy!*hugs them* Cody: When? *covers his mouth once he realizes he revealed his location* Izzy: Hi Lindsay *hugs back* Harold: Last season GOSH! sadie:yaaaaaaaaa......another chance to die' Sadie:(conf):im starting to consider that might be a bad thing Lindsay:Ivy!Where's Cody? Blade: *in high pitch voice* Hi, guys! Courtney: (glares at Noah, Gwen, Owen, and Ezekiel) Sadie:*turns lindsays head towards bush*there he is Katie: *hugs Cody* Hi Cody! Gwen: Umm, hey guys! Jewrd: *on phone* Yah! I'm suing the trousers of dis shoe! Cody:... Hi Katie, I guess... Lindsay:Cody!*hugs him*Squirrel was that a squirrel? Blade: *waves* Yup! Trent: A talking squirrel. Owen: Hey everyone! What's going on? Trnet: Hey Owen. Harold: If you look at its molecular structure, its actually a Wawanakwa Blue Squirrel Sadie:*smiles*hey katie Blade: *punches Harold* Nerd. Harold: Oww! What's your problem GOSH. Noah:Hi guys, I guess. Trent: I wonder what squirrel tastes like? Lindsay:Aw look at the cute little squirrel.*goes to Blade and scratches it chin* Harold: Look out Lindsay! That thing is dangerous! Katie: Hey Sadie! Wait, Lindsay! That's my cute Cody! *catfights* Gwen: (to Trent) I don't think we can.... or at least should eat him Trent: Wow..................... Duncan: cool girls fighting Cody: (CONF) How did I manage to get four girls to like me? Lindsay:Help me!! Sadei:harold, iuts a squirel man up Harold: I'll save you! *starts kung-fu kicking the air* Trent: *pulls her back and kicks Blade away* Lindsay:HELP! Trent: I just did.......................or is it something else. Gwen: Catfights are just wrong... can someone help them? Harold: *actually does something and Helps Lindsay* Lindsay:*pushes Katie off her**leaves screaming*(CONF)She's scary. Bridgette: Hey guys! Jerd: *hangs up phone* Heather! Tel' de producers to be ready for some biiiiiiiiiiiiig leg'l trebles. Trent: Lindsay you ok? Sadie:oh my gosh katie, are you okay Harold: (CONF) If Cody can be a ladies man then I can too. Lindsay:*crying* Blade: *is on the ground crippled and twitching* Hep me! Trent: *sits next to Lindsay* Are you ok? Katie: *is crying* Lindsay:*gasp*Squirrley!*goes to it and grabs it*Are you okay? Gwen: (to Katie) Are you ok? Noah:(CONF) How does Cody get all the girls! Blade: *coughs up little bone parts* Trent: The squirrel is evil! Izzy: fishcakes are evil Harold: I told you! Lindsay:How dare you!*slaps him*HOSPITAL!*running around*The squirrel is HURT! Cody: *runs over to Lindsay and Blade* Are you okay? Courtney: Heather! Control everyone! Blade: You! *points at Cody then coughs again* Trent: see H-Bomb is with me. Cody: What did I do? Lindsay:I don't know! Courtney: What is going on?! Trent: The evil squirrel is dieing. Blade: The pervert stepped on me on the island place! And then laughed! Cody: When? Gwen: (CONF) Ok, this is getting weird Trent: You don't remember. Lindsay:What should I do!? sadie:i thought i was the pervert that did that Duncan; Courtny Why do you always ruin everything that is fun Blade: *to Sadie* You would never do-*cough* that. You're a *cough* nice person. Harold: Who Cares!! Just kill the da** thing! Its evil! GOSH!!! Courtney: WHAT?!??! I'M FUN!!!!! Trent: There are two things we can do bury him or do surgury our selves. Lindsay:No! Noah:*whacks Blade with golf club* Trent: Or um..................that. Blade: *cries in air* Why do Harold, Noah and Trent want to be mean to me? Gwen: (to Courtney) Amm, no, you aren't Duncan: Whatever you say courtney (CONF) Courtney is a fun sucke, Whay do you think i left her for Gwen.......because of that and the reson that she left me for dead for a million bucks Courtney: (to Gwen) I don't need to hear it from you, gothy! Lindsay:*leaves with squirrel*It's okay squirrel they won't hurt you. Cody: *chases after Lindsay* Gwen: Whatev Courtney:Hmm.*looking around* Duncan: *chases blade with an ax* Noah:Just leave him alone, sorry for hitting you, I was just kinda caught in the moment. Courtney: (sits down) Sadie:*chases harold*dont hurt squirley Lindsay:AH!*running*Help! Trent: *sits down and trips Sadie* Noah:What's wrong Lindsay?! Duncan: *Cuts off Blade's tail* Cody: Everyone, stop trying to hurt Blade. Lindsay:Duncan is chasing me with an axe! Gwen: Duncan! Don't hurt him! Courtney: (drinks tea) Trent: One Q who is dating Duncan. Cody: *tackles Duncan* Lindsay:Is there a hospital. Blade: *throws an acorn at Duncan's face* Meanie! Lindsay:*hits a hospital*Ow. Trent: Why is there a hospital on a show about dieing? Cody: *runs up to Lindsay* Are you okay? Duncan: Whatever *Drops ax on Blade and punches Cody Noah:*knocks Duncan out with blunt edge of ax* Lindsay:Is there a hospital. Gwen: I really don't think so Trent: That is a cardboard cut out. Lindsay:*sees that they are on an other state*Am I in Mexico? Blade: *being crushed by axe* Hep me! Trent: *picks up the axe* HEP? Cody: *starts mending Blade's wounds* Duncan: *jumps out of the bushes and jumps on Noah* Trent: Cody I think your girlfriend is in Mexico. Lindsay:*walking around*Where am I?. Noah:*throws Duncan into the Twilight Zone* HA! Cody: I'm coming Lindsay! *runs to Mexico* Gwen: (to Duncan) Don't you have something better to do than hurting people? Lindsay:Ooh!Mexican food.*goes inside a taco shop* Taco Man: We need money muchacha. Cody: *runs into the taco shop* Lindsay! *hugs* Lindsay:Umm how about this.*gives him a lip gloss*!*hugs back* Taco Man: Pay or I'll call the cops! Gwen: (to Duncan) Like for example.... wanna make out? Lindsay:Cody do you have money. Cody: I'll handle this. *gives the cashier 5 bucks* Taco Man: No U.S. Money! Trent: Hey Gwen. Lindsay:What no fair.*gives back the taco* Taco Man: *shows sign* No refunds or returns! Noah:Here *gives Cody 1,000,000 Mexican Dollars* Cody:... Not sure how you got that much money, but thanks. *buys 5 tacos for everyone* Lindsay:Yay Tacos!*eats one*I'm full. Taco Man: Grasias. Gwen: (to trent) *a bit awkwardly* hey (that's about 150 000 dolars) Lindsay:De nede! Noah:I always carry emergency money from each country just in case. And no tacos is definetaly an emergency. Taco Man: Rubia tonta Trent: Gwen can we talk? Gwen: *nervously* ...sure Trent: I still like you. Lindsay:*eats another taco* Gwen: *shocked*... as a friend? (CONF) I know the answer Taco Man: Si no voy a tomar una propina. Trent: No I still like like you. Gwen: I see... but I'm whit Duncan, you know. Trent: *disapointed* I know. Gwen: (CONF) I really like Trent... as a friend... ''I think... but Duncan is my boyfriend and... *sights* Noah:I don't know why you still like Duncan, he's such a jerk now. Lindsay:(CONF)I think Gwen and Trent will be great together. Gwen: It's complicated... he is like my best best friend... however he's sometimes a big jerk... Trent: *starts to smile a bit* Lindsay:*gets back from Mexico* Blade: *waves at Lindsay* Taco Man: ¿Por qué me Brind de regreso con ustedes uno no inteligent? Lindsay:*waves back* Cody: *is right behind Lindsay* We brought tacos! :D (xD) Noah:*takes one* That's the stuff! Taco Man: Why did you guys bring me?!?!?!?!?! Heather: No Mexican food allowed!!!! *throws all tacos off a cliff* Lindsay:No! Taco Man: What about me? I have it I could Co-host. Heather: *throws Taco Man off the cliff* Anyone else??? Lindsay:*points to Duncan* Gwen: No! He's my boyfriend! (CONF) At least for now 'Lindsay:He almost killed me! Gwen: True... but still Blade: *points at Harold, Noah, Duncan, Trent, and a hobo* Make them go bye-bye. Lindsay:What he did good? Noah:Blade, I tried to help you! Duncan: See Noah being nice and friendly doesn't get you anywhere in life. Gwen if you are nice to people the hurt you at the end so it is easier to hurt them in the begining *kisses Gwen* Gwen: *smiles* *kisses back* Duncan: good with that out of the way lets beat up some geeks *gives Harold a wedgie* Gwen: *giggles* Courtney: Why is there a raco man here? Sadie:*eye twitching*a better question is why am i covered in a dead taco mans blood and guts ﻿ Day 1 Heather: Ew, I hate host...oh hi losers! Anyways, you're first challenge is to...um...*lets out a bunch of aliens* Think of the most creative way to deal with the aliens! The best two creative ways get to pick teams!!! SadieL:i KNOW WHAT TO DO*runs into forest Sadie(CONF):you know that board game mouse trap, if ii can make a giant mouse trap field, i could win Noah:*sets up automatic laser shooter, enters average alien body mass coordinates and waits* Sadie*while building her trap*:noah, there comes a time when strategy overtakes reason, we should be allies for 1 because no one would expect it, and 2 because you could maybe become a target eventually Cody: *starts drawing down on paper a machine that shoots a laser into the sky causing it to rain unicorns and the unicorns pick up the aliens and drop them in a fake volcano, and that volcano is really a cannon that shoots them back to their home planet.* Katie: *is getting abducted but then faceplants the ground* Ow Cody: *calls out* Are you okay? Geoff:I totally know what most people hate the most! It's no different for aliens*runs off* Duncan: *Tricks the aliems into thinking that some buffon like harold was their master and then rip them into pieces with a chainsaw when they think we're friendly.* Blade: I know! *looks at Lindsay* Noah:*uses his machine to annihalate 22 aliens* Izzy: I know, feed them fishcakes, with poison in them, but they taste like cupcakes! :D And then, they end up dying! Geoff:*comes back with books*These things kill me! Get the aliens to read these books and do my homework Bridgette: Geoff, that is not a way to properly deal with aliens! Now get the aliens to make a machine to stop world hunger. Noah:*drops a bomb that has radiation that only affects aliens and destroys them* LeShawna: Uhh where the heck did she get all of these things??? And are we on teams? Noah:Not Yet, Oh one left *shoots it in head* LeShawna: That is just nasty Gwen:*uses a weapon that leaves all the aliens immobiles* *uses a nuclear weapon who kills them* Noah:So I guess that wraps that up, what's the prize, Team Captain? LeShawna: As long as nothing nasty like that comes after me as the reward, then present it Heather. Izzy: Heather, I have a way to kill the aliens! :D, you can show yourself and they would faint from your hotness! Izzy: *shows aliens picture of heather* told ya' theyd faint! *aliens faint* Sadie:*throws up*Izzy, put that away LeShawna: *Laughs* Only Heather has the power to do that. Izzy: Sadie, that was mean, heatehr happens to be gorgeous (sorry for bein OOC there :p) Noah:Um...Izzy, all of the aliens are already dead. Sadie:we need to keep the challenge going, so im using puppies*lets out a box of puppies*there, let it continue LeShawna: Good. I'm glad those aliens are dead. They were some kind of freaky Sadie;i thought they were cuter than the puppies*throws puppy in a paper shredder* LeShawna: Girl you crazy if you think aliens are cuter then puppies Duncan: *chases after the puppies with an Ax* *puppie sadie threw comes out of the paper shedder, is eaten by a dog, which is eaten by a shark, which is eaten by a killer whale, which then spits it off a cliff* Sadie:*eye twitching and shocked*i.........i meant to do that Noah:Uh-Oh *sees walkers from War of the Worlds coming toward them* Heather: The challenge is to be creative, because there is an endless supply! *sends out more aliens* Sadie:*grabs aliens and throws it in paper shredder*come back whaley, eat the alien Izzy: Explosivo returns!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Boom-Boom! I must make that bomb i made last season! *starts making bomb* Duncan: *teaches then high school level math........this makes their brains hurt and then explode* Noah:*travels through time and brings back a Raptor which starts mutilating the aliens* Lindsay:Here aliens!*gets lipgloss out*Throws it at them*On dies*Yay! Duncan *takes some of the math books and smashesa in the aliens skulls with the books* Lindsay:*puts lipstick on one alien*It dissapears*Yay! Duncan *takes out an Ax and starts chopping them up into little pieces and makes an alien Stew and feeds it to Owen* LeShawna: *Smacks an alien* Ohh you're gonna feel that one Lindsay:*smacks a Alien with her purse*Take that! Noah:*puts them in a cabinet that turns them into popcorn that everybody enjoys* Duncan:*pepper sprays an alien and watches it crash and explode* Heather this is the best challenge EVER Eva: Okay, you pound em. Lindsay:*hits the aliens with her purse* Sadie:*makes aliens watch two and a half men(nough said) Eva: *crashes two aliens' heads together, makes them eat chef's cooking* Sadie:*thows one of her 3 bras at aliens*take that Lindsay:*&draws on an alien face and it burnms* Eva: *takes one of Sadie's other bras and throws it at the alien* 'Gwen: *sprays tear gas on aliens* *cuts them in little pieces* *thrwos the pieces into a volcano* Duncan: *Makes them watch the movie signs* (lets just say lots of aliens die in that movie) Lindsay:I don't know what to do..Hmm.. Sadie:Im down to my last bra aliens, IM NOT PLAYING AROUND HERE Blade: *starts throwing acorn grenades* Wha-cha! Duncan: *steps on Blade* Sorry I thought you were an alien Lindsay:Hm.. Noah:*crushes alien's heads with doors* Sadie:*throws aliens into another universe* Lindsay:Wow your strong.. Duncan: *cuts more aliens up waith an Ax* Noah:*makes them watch bad comedians until they comitt suicide* Sadie:crap, thats hard to beat Noah:*has Dracula and Frankenstein's Monster attack them* Lindsay:*kicks an alien it does nothing**alien chase after her*AH! Blade: Wha-cha! *jumps on aliens face, pees on him, jumps off, then watches as the alien runs into the paper shredder and dies, then Blade does a ninja pose* Katie: This worked for E.T., *cuts herself, causing blood to drip out* Aliens: *are fascinated* Cody: *shoots the alien chasing Lindsay* Lindsay:Thank you! LeShawna: *Pepper sprays an alien* I always have this with me. *Looks around* What? A girls gotta be prepared Sadie:*sighs*i was hoping it would not come to this*makes them watch justin beiber and Jersey shore Lindsay:*holds a icture of Justin Bieber* Noah:*burys some alive and gives others a potion that makes them shhrivel up and die* Forgive me God! *sends the real Justin Bieber at them* Justin Beiber:im from canada Sadie:thst may have been the most evil action ive ever seen Noah:It had to be done. *Sends a Werewolf and Werecat after the remaining aliens* Aliens: *heal blood* Friend, Katie: Huh? Eva: Oh no you don't! *takes recording of Justin Beiber and starts playing it* Cody: Katie, are you alright? Sadie:*sees katie *whats wrong katie Courtney: (to aliens) We come in peace! Eva: No, we don't. *smashes aliens* Blade: I know! To kill the aliens all we have to do is lock them in the room with Harold, who makes all wants to kill ourselves! LeShawna: *Feels hair and feels blood in it* Oh no my Weave!!! Eva: Who cares? Punch them to death, I say! Lindsay:*slams an alien on the floor* Eva: *suddenly pulls out two very confused lokking aliens* And this is your new home, Mr. and Mrs. Oz! *points to cardboard box* Courtney: Sign this contract, saying we will do whatever you say as long as it isn't tyranny! (CONF) If they don't we can kill them! >:D Gwen: *gives the aliens poisoned sandwiches* Eva: *once aliens are inside box, pulls a trigger* Finally! They were the power source for my plan! Sadie:*flamethrower on aliens*take that Lindsay:I heard of this.*throws water at the alien* Duncan: *Gets a piar of large boot and starts stomping the aliens guts righ out of their bodies* Instaed of Weasle Stomping I call it exterme alien stomping Lindsay:.I don't know what to do.. Courtney: Don't kill the aliens! Yet....... Sadie:i wont*shoots alien*starting now Trent: I think killing them is better. Courtney: Hmm, well, we need to make the most creative way to deal with them, and killing them isn't, so, your lost. Heather: And the winners are Cody, indsay, and Blade! Now, pick the teams! Trent: Courtney can we talk. Sadie:crap, i lost Lindsay:I pick Cody! Heather: You can't pick Cody, he won the challenge. Blade: I pick.... Sadie.... Lindsay:I pick Lefonda and Greta! Cody: Can I give Katie the prize instead so I can be on Lindsay's team? :D If not, I choose Katie Lindsay:I choose Izzy also! Sadie:*high fives blade* Blade: *cries* i wasn't meant to be leader! I'll let someone else take the leader prize! *starts crying a lot* Courtney: Yes trent? Lindsay:I also choose Jerd.. Trent: I have a plan to get us back together with our ex's. Blade: Wait, I actually wanna be captain. I'll pick Sadie.... and.... Eva. Courtney: I dont wanna be back with DUncan! But I'l help you get back with Gwen Lindsay:I pick Owen! Cody: Fine, I won't give up my position, and I choose Katie and Bridgette. Trent: *whispers to her* You might have to make-out with him. Courtney: Can't you just make out with her?! Blade: I pick Owen! Lindsay:I already picked him,and I choose Geoff. Gwen: ...Umm, Lindsay, could you do me a favor Blade: I guess I'll pick Noah. Lindsay:Yeah Gwen. Gwen: I was wondering... could you choose Duncan? Jerd: I'm over mah loss. I drooped charges. Newf Jerd on the bloock! Lindsay:Oh...what? Sadie:i think he said something about disney channel Trent: Don't call Lindsay a monkey. Gwen: (CONF) Sweet! I'm on the same team whit Duncan! Trent: Wow............Me, Courtney, Gwen and Duncan are on the same team. Sadie:wow.............my team only has 3 good members Gwen: So we aren't eliminting anyone today, right? Heather: WRONG!! Since DJ hasn't spoken, he is out! *throws DJ into a mine field* Who will win on Total Drama Invasion? Noah:(CONF)I can only trust LeShawna and Blade, maybe Eva. The rest are like an eel dipped in grease. Tyler: *walks in* Am I late? (Plat: Kevvy, why do you keep adding random text boxes at the bottom?) Courtney: (CONF) Great. I have the worst team ever! But Trent could be a great ally, and Izzy won last season. Maybe they can get Lindsay for me Eva: (CONF) Blade's team? Let's see... Sadie, Blade, Owen, and... me. Well, Sadie wears three bras,, Owen ends up killing himself, and Blade... he's a squirel. Duncan (CONF) Lets see what happens but I need votes. I'm sure that I have Gwen's vote....But I also need two more. I'm pretty sure that me and Owen are good enough friends that he will vote with me and for the last one if Gwen could convince Trent or If i could convince coutrney we would have the majority. Lets see if this plan works or I am going to die Sadie:(CONF):I heard my team and thought,"oh crap"i wanted to say **** you guys go home, but i had to keep my cool, i just sat there and thought:What would momma do"but my moms a violent crack addict so....................................................... LeShawna: Thanks for picking me. But, I'm confused about who else is on our team. (CONF) Last season, before I died, I had just debuted in the season. I'm surprised I made it that far because I thought people would think I was a threat. I know I can trust Noah and Jerd on my team, but I have no idea how things will work out Eva: (CONF) Well, my revised team isn't that much better... Blade might vote with me, and maybe Noah or Harold... I just have to get Jerd and LeShawna's trust... Bridgette: LeShawna, Sadie so what are you guys doing? Eva: Hello, guys. LeShawna: Hey y'all. What's up? Harold: Hey LeShawna! Eva: Hello Harold, LeShawna. so, do you guys want to have an alliance? Harold: Fine with me! As long as we get rid of that Wawanakwa Blue Squirrel LeShawna: You mean Blade, right suga baby? And yes it's fine with me Eva Duncan: (CONF) I wish heather would show up so a loser on the other team would die Eva: Sure, we'll vote off Blade. Tyler: *sees a squirrel* How did that get in here because it's not an contestent? (MrD: Seriously, STOP) Eva: Because, Heather probably had no idea what she's doing. LeShawna: (CONF) Woah, pump the brakes. I'm on Team Heather? *Rolls eyes* I ain't no suck up, hear that? Eva: (CONF) Seriously? i'm put on a team named after Heather? There is something messed up with this... Sadie:so............................nice weather ﻿ Day 2 Heather: Bla...bla...teams are above, and I need one making out couple from each team. Duncan: I pick me and Gwen Sadie:Ill do it, i know im sexy Gwen: (to Duncan) Sure! Tyler: I will do it Trent: *falls to the ground laughing because of what Sadie said* Duncan: Good *makes out with Gwen* Tyler: *remembers* I have to kiss Sadie to save are team but not make lindsay break up with me Gwen: *kisses back* \Duncan; *keeps kissing* Trent: Tyler you know Lindsay is with Cody. Duncan: *to haether* Did we win yet *keeps kissing Gwen* Tyler: Wait she cheated and I didn't know about it till now Trent: They hooked last season Bridgette: I'll make out with only Geoff! Trent: You guys arn't even on the same Trent: You guys arn't even on the same team. Tyler: I don't really remember that but since Lindsay cheated on me I will get her back *Kisses Sadie for 24 seconds* Lindsay:What do we do.I want to make out with Cody. Gwen: Now what? *continues kissing Duncan* Sadie:yeah, we dont lose*high fives tyler8 Lindsay:Who's my team again? Dunacn: Me and Gwen *keeps kissing Gwen* Tyler: Lindsay why did you cheat on me? Lindsay:I didn't say you can make out,I will make the others vote for you. Duncan: But were winning Tyler: Lindsay answer me Lindsay:What?And Duncan no your not. Duncan: Okay lindsey wahtever you say Sadie:THIS IS TAERING US APART Tyler: Why did you cheat on me? Lindsay:Duncan,you can now win for us.Tyler,you didn't act like my boyfriend. Tyler: Remember Total drama island, action, and world tour? Blade: *to Harold* I'm sowwy, Harold. I didn't mean to be mean. It's just that the last time I saw Molotov, the bear, he was being chased down by the po-po, and when you said Wawanakwa, it brought back the bad memories. Trent: Um...................Tyler remember she has a hsrd time remembering. Lindsay:I don't care about World whatever,whatever happen there.The other last two seasons.. Tyler: *sees the squirrel* Leave now so you don't get hurt but if you don't you mite die Heather: I am announcing a team switch!! Team Heather is now called The Awesome Heathers. That is all. Anyways, here's the couples: Duncan and Gwen, Tyler and Sadie, and....Blade and LeShawna. The most horrific make out wins!!! Gwen: What do you mean exactly by "horrific make out"? Blade: How's this? *pees in a cup, drinks the pee, eats dog poop and then starts to make out with Leshawna* And remember, I'm a squirrel! Duncan *kills a rabbit and eats its head and makes otu with Gwen and then vomits in her mouth* Lindsay:Eww. Gwen: (CONF) Now I know what she meant... gross... I gotta do it for my team (CONF ENDS) *drinks Duncan's vomit* *continues making out with him* *vomits on his mouth* Heather: I am so glad I am out of this show!!! Gwen: Please shut it Heather *continues making out with Duncan* Duncan: *Drinks the blood of the bunny and continues to make out with Gwen* Tyler: (conf) I will kill the squirrel one day (conf ends) *takes off his pants and pees and poops in Sadie's mouth then vomits in her mouth then puts a dead body in her mouth then shoves his ***** and **** in her mouth then moves Gwen and shoves Gwen's ****s and ******* aka Gwen's nuts into her mouth then kisses her* She said horrific and this is horrific Eva: I'm not sure she meant THAT horrific Tyler! Tyler: IDC we will win for sure now *takes off shirt and Sadie's clothes then has *** with her* We will win Sadie:WHAT THE ****, rape, thats how youre gonna win, RAPE, what the **** is wrong with you, this isnt two girls one cup, you cant just piss in peoples mouth pervert(seriously though dude, that might be taking it WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY to far, i think you can get baned for that) (Kevvy9: I didn't know whaat I was thinking back then and I just wanted to win) Tyler: *rewinds time before he took off his pants* *vomits in Sadies mouth then shoves a dead body in her mouth and puts old milk, dead fish, and sewage water on her mouth then kisses her* We will win for sure now Eva: Wow, our team is so gonna fail. Duncan (CONF) Tyler is a real charecter, thats for sure Blade: Ewa, are you going to get me out? I did the chawwenge. LeShawna didn't. Lemme try again! *shoves Sadie's bras into his mouth, pees in LeShawna's mouth, throws up into Leshawna's mouth, and then makes out with her* Yummys.\ Duncan: *continues to make out with Gwen with the bunny's blood and Gwen's vomit dripping out of my mouth* Tyler: What happened before I put old milk on Sadie's mouth? *Puts real blood on Sadies lips and a 3 inch piece of crap then kisses her* Lindsay:Eww,Go Duncan and Gwen! Duncan: *thanks lindsey* Contiues the barf and blood kissing* Lindsay:Go!Yay!(CONF)My team is good,at least I have Greta. Bridgette: (CONF) All of these people are going crazy here. (Sadie was not the crazy from the last season, I know, I played her.) I can't wait to kill someone off! I can't believe I just said that... Lindsay:(CONF)The challenge is so gross..eeew LeShawna: *Pinches nose while making out with Blade* (CONF) Even if he puked in my mouth, and pissed in it to, I've tasted worse things. And trust me, we are gonna win this challenge. Sadie:(CONF):*barfs*this is disgusting*barfs*is it normal to vomit out of your butt Duncan: *keeps making out* *gets some more blood and some rabbit bones and puts it in Gwen's mouth and continues to make out* (CONF) I would LOVE for this challenge to end becuase I am pretty discusted what some other people are doing, exspecially Tyler and Sadie. What their doing is really discuting and I thought this was a family show. Courtney: (CONF) I am so glad me and Duncan aren't together. I wouldn't make out with him! Gwen: (CONF) I love Duncan, but I think I'm traumatized for life LeShawna: (CONF) It's bad enough Blade's a squirrel, but now having all this disgusting stuff in my mouth to? It's hard, but our team needs a win for morale Lindsay:(CONF)How can they still be making out? Sadie:*chews up a dead squirel and continues kissing tyler* LeShawna: *Pukes while making out with Blade, and continues to make out with him* Bridgette: Can we end the challenge? Lindsay:I agree,it's getting really gross. Duncan: *takes some of the dead alien guts from the last chalenge and blends it with some blood, vomit and Blade's tail that I cut off the first day and puts into into my mouth and then keeps kissing Gwen* Lindsay:Eww. Gwen Please, Heather, end this *keeps kissing Duncan* Duncan: (CONF) I really need this win because I will probally be voted off and killed by my team if we lose becaus thats what I have been told and I know that some people on my team really do not like me so i need this win Lindsay:How can you still be making-*vomits* Courtney: Make it look good! Lindsay:Make what look good? Courtney: Duncan and Gwen! I want to win! Lindsay:Yeah,the team leader demands it! Courtney: Yes, I demand it! Lindsay:No,I do!I'm the team leader. Duncan: Yeah, what Lindsey anmd Courtny say *drinks more of the alien/Blade shake and contiuues to kiss Gwen* Lindsay:How does Gwen,like him? Courtney: I don't know how ANYONE could like him! Sadie:lindsay, youre suprised how someone could like duncan when you went out with the guy who craps in peoples mouths. Lindsay:Who's that? Harold: *glares at Blade and LeShawna* (CONF) WHY!!! This stupid squirrel is tearing me and LeShawna APART!!!! Heather: ENOUGH!! Since what Tyler did is technically against the law, the Screaming Chris lose!!! Lindsay:Who won? Sadie:you shoot people daily, and we are breaking the law LeShawna: Oh you just got raped, shouldn't you be angry? And Heather, who won?? Heather: Both of ya. Now, the Screaming Chris will vote someone out!!! Duncan: My team won Woo Hoo does anybodyn have mouth wash so I can get all the nasty stuff that I coinsumed out of my mouth Lindsay:Yay!*hugs LeShawna* LeShawna: *Cheers and hugs Lindsay* Yeah that's right, both of our teams won! Sadie:*griumbles*stupid law breakin, tyler Lindsay:Hooray,for um...what's our team's name? Duncan: *takes a shower and brushes my teeth for 2 horurs and uses 2 gallons of mouthwash. Heather you truely are evil for putting me through that torture. and Linsay we are on Duncan: *takes a shower and brushes my teeth for 2 horurs and uses 2 gallons of mouthwash. Heather you truely are evil for putting me through that torture. and Linsay we are on the killer Blainley(CONF) at least that torture will keep me alive for at least 1 more day. Tyler: (conf) I vote off Zeke (non conf) *everyone looks on his team looks at him* I'm sorry I did't know we would lose cuz of that Lindsay:*to Duncan*I couldn't understand you?. Gwen: (CONF) *vomits* This was the most gross thing I've ever done. At least it was Duncan the one I made out with. Duncan: I sadi we were on the killer Blainley's Sadie:(CONF):i feel like voting zeke, i at least think tyler did it for the team Cody: (CONF) I vote Tyler, he r*ped Sadie. (Besides, he causes major spam with the text box glitch.) Eva: (CONF) I'm so glad we didn't have to do that. Lindsay:Oh. Justin:*Is quiet* Vote 2 Cody:(CONF) Tyler, he r*ped Sadie. (Besides, he causes major lag with the textbox glitch) Katie Bridgette: Tyler, no one should rape in the game. It's sick and gross and I honestly can't wait until you die! (and it's nothing KEVVY, a ten year old needs to know) Sadie:i thought tyler was a nice guy, but rape , REALLY, thats one step to far Ezekiel Justin:Tyler Tyler: Zeke Chat 2 Lindsay:Eee we win! Gwen: Yeah we did! *high fives Lindsay* (CONF) I need one or two alliace members and Lindsay could work out. Lindsay:Yay!*hugs Gwen* LeShawna: Hey fellow winners! Duncan: Yes we did *high fives Lindsay and Gwen* Lindsay:Yay! Gwen: Hey LeShawna! Lindsay:We win! Cody: *sighs, then smiles faintly* Well Lindsay, at least you're safe. Justin:Hm... Lindsay:*hugs Cody*Yay! Justin:*To Gwen* ICan I join your alliance? Gwen: you're on the other team, Justin Justin:Doesn't mean I can't join........doesn't it. Gwen: Ok, so it's me, Duncan and... (to Lindsay) would you like to be on an alliance? Justin:Lindsay join Cody: *hugs Lindsay back* Justin:*Wraps arm around Lindsay*Come on if you join we'll have Cody join with you! Lindsay:*takes arm off her*I'll join unless Cody is there. Duncan: does that mean you'll, join with or without cody....... That and you'll get to be the allaince captain and single handedly get to choose the order that people will be going home in. Justin:Yes you may join, with or without Cody! Noah:(CONF) That last challenge was completely idiotic, I mean Heather must have known someone would take it way too far, a.k.a. Tyler, he deserves to die. Blade: *dances on a table with a lampshade on his head* I just found out Molotov is alive! Trent: How can a squrrel talk. Izzy: Blade is adorable! Awww! (Sorry i was inactive today, I was busy) Blade: Wait! You're Izzy! The one that Molotov told me about! Duncan: Whose Molotov Trent: Thebear from TDI. Izzy: I remember Molotov, can you do an impression of him, it was awhile since i last saw him Duncan: Oh I knew that (CONF) I so did not totally know that Heather: And Tyler's out! *pushes him into a fiery fire* Who will win on Total Drama Invasion??? Gwen: I hope our next challenge start soon, I'm getting bored Sadie:*whistles*glad im not tyler Courtney: Next challenge please! Day 3 Heather: Guess what it's time for...MUTINY!!!! That's right...if you don't like your current team, you can ditch them and join a new one! However,...if you switch, you will be hated once you get to the merge, and you lower your chances of winning. However, if you are in a pickle, ditch your tribe! Requests Cody: I wanna switch to the Blainley's. Blade: Switch me to the Blainely's. Izzy's there! sadie:blaineleys Cody, Sadie, Blade->Blainely Katie: I wanna be on my own team! Blade: Never mind. I don't want to switch! I'll stay on Team Heather! (Just looked at the votes... and unless Reddy goes against me (God smite him), I won't get out.) Izzy: I want to go on the Awesome Heather's, LeShawna and Blade are there so we can talk about Molotov Geoff:I want to go to Bridgette's team :D Mutiny Chat Heather: This is a big decision, so talk here. Sadie:im switching to the blaineleys, cody is the only other member of my team with any power Cody: I switch to the Blainley's too, because I want to be on the same team as Lindsay. Heather: Oh, I forgot. Everyone who mutinies will not get a chance at a hidden immunity idol down the road. Jerd: I weel sta' loyal. *bows* Sadie:the benifits outway the risk, im still switching Owen: I'm staying loyal...it's evil to switch.] Duncan: I like tribe because Gwen is on it so I am staying true *to Sadie and Cody* hey do you want to make an alliance Sadie:Yeah Duncan: Good if Cody joins it will be me, Gwen, You, Cody, Justin and Lindsay Courtney: Um, I'll switch to the Heather's...... (CONF) How can I eliminate Duncan if he's going to eliminate me??! Noah:(CONF) I wonder if I should join the Blainely's or not(Out of CONF) I think I'll stay loyal. Eva: (CONF) I'm gonna stay. Courtney: (to Trent) I think you should switch, or you're out...... LeShawna: (CONF) I do have more friends, and a better chance on Blainely's team, but this is an opportunity to show my team what a good player and loyal player I am, to make new friends, and also not piss anyone off. *Out of CONF* I'm gonna stay on my team Bridgette: I'll stay loyal to my team as I don't want to upset anyone. Geoff, on the other hand, you're free to come and trade with someone else from my team! Izzy: (CONF) Duncan is playing hard....I dont know what to do....I dont want to be a traitor, but he is probobly gunning for me....Maybe ill switch to the blainely's, you know i have a superior mind! Noah:(CONF) This is getting pretty confusing.G Gwen: I'm ok whit my team LeShawna: (CONF) So many people want to switch teams. It's weird, I'm actually happy with how my team worked out Geoff:(CONF)My teams great but Bridgette.... Bridgette: Please Geoff, you must respect my loyalty. Courtney: (CONF) New team, new start. Hopefully, if there's another mutiny, I won't have to switch..... Lindsay:What's happening.. Duncan: I don't know but I think that Cournty should be elimanated because she muntied from our tribe Sadie:*screams*cant you see all this fighting is tearing us apart Courtney: Others are doing it to :P Lindsay:I think you should be eliminated because you are mean! Duncan: But Lindsay She LEFT us and so did Izzy, but I lke her more than Courtney Courtney: HAH! I'm not your problem now Lindsay:I don't care you are always mean to everyone. Trent: I'm with Lindsay on that one. Courtney: Hey, you two should transfer to Team Chris with me! :D Lindsay:No,I'm the team captin hear. Duncan: Lindsay I guess it is in my nature and Courtney why did you munity because they will probally vote you out first tribe when you were probally like one of the last to go one on this tribe. Plus WHY do you fear me, so far I have one maybe two allies on this trbe so you could have easily voted me out. Courtney: I only have one ally Trent: *whispers to her* You need to stay to help us get rid of Duncan. Courtney: Fine, I'll stay............ Duncan: Nice now you aren't the traitor anymore..... Izzy is Lindsay:*wakes up*What I fell asleep when you said Courtney.. Duncan: *to trent* Hey want to make an alliance Courtney: (CONF) He better say no Trent: I don't really need one. Duncan: Well I'm just going to tell you that I care about Gwen its both of our best intrests if you don't vote me out because i like staying alive plus if I die Gwen will never forgive you Gwen: (to Duncan) Don't worry, maybe our alliance is big enough Duncan: I know but i know you still have some feeloings for trent and I want him to live so you are happy. Plus another vote would be good in case Cody and Lindsay don't vote along with us. so trent what do you say do you want to be in our allinance Gwen: *kisses Duncan* You're awesome.... I know we can make this out, even without more alliance members Duncan: But they are targeting me not you and I think that we only have a soild three people that are in this alliance that are also on are team so If we can get a soild foruth then maybe Lindsay will join us which will also bring Cody into aour allaince. But most of all I want you to be happy and i know the two things that will amke you the most happ will be me not dying and Trent not dying Sadie:but logically one of you guys has to die Duncan: But when that problem comes up we will hopefully be in the finals and everyonewith knowing that whose not in our allance will be dead and at least Me or Trent can die Ultimanlty knowing that Gwen is happy and their is no alternatives and that one of us must die. But in our current state there are many people who are not in our allince that must go first. Day 3-2 Heather: New teams above!!! Anyways, your new challenge is to make the scariest looking dinosaur possible! And everyone who is not Cody, Sadie, Izzy, or Geoff gets clue 1 to the immunity idol: It's a number you must seek, thats an ineterger and that's the clue this week. Cody: *starts making a 'Ugly-Heatherasourous'.* Jerd: *constructs a 'Blaineley-sucks Raptor'* (conf) the immunity clue... might it be 7...? Blade: *starts making a Beth-o-saurus-rex* Isn't it horrific? (CONF) The clue.... I'm guessing 41. Blade: *starts to build the face and makes it super-ugly* Cody: *irritated* You obviously don't get the point of it, but fine. *starts making a Gwen-Beth-Lindsayasourous instead* Gwen: A scarry dinosaur, I'm not sure... *starts making a really ugly gargoyle-sourous* Duncan: *helps Cody build his scary- Heatherasourous* I just though about this Cody and it is actually the best idea ever. It is not supposed to be scary and this is scary and you were absolutly right so lets contiue building it. Gwen can you help me *puts a bunch of pimples os Heatherasauras face* Gwen: Sure, I guess *helps Duncan* Blade: *puts a mole(meatball) on Beth's face* Let's add some of this. *puts reeds in the mole* Duncan: *shaves heather's headbut leaves a few patches of hair* This is going to be the sacriest thing ever tpo be created* Blade: *puts dog poop on Beth's head for hair* Blade: *puts a picture of Beth and Heather hugging all over the dinosaur, then makes the eyes out of bird poop* Sadie:*vomits on heathersaurus and then tapes half naked pictures of herself all over it* Duncan: *Dresses Heathersaurus up like a Sumo Wrestler* (CONF) I remebered that Heather is terrifies of Sumo's Katie: *makes a dinosaur with a bad hair cut* AAAHHH! Bridgette: *helps Katie and puts on fake barf* Gwen: *continues bulding her dinosaour* LeShawna: *Starts making a dinosaur that looks dead* What? This is a murder camp, it should fit the theme. Duncan: *gets some blood and puts it all over the mouth and head ofthe Ugly Heathersaurus* Cody: *finishes the Beth-Gwen-Lindsayasourous* There we go. Duncan: Earth to Cody I said you were right about the Ugly Heatrasauras and spent all night building it because I realized it was a really good idea. Cody: I'm building two different dinosuars to help us win. *starts finishing the Ugly-Heatherasourous* Courtney: (thinks) I got it! (starts working) Duncan Whatever *gives the Heatherasuaras a shrunken head* This is the scariest thing ever Courtney: Here it is! The Everyonebutheather-sourous! Duncan: *Finishes the Ugly Heathrasaoros* Our Team is going to win off my dino Courtney: (CONF) Heather thinks everyone is ugly but herself. Mix everyone, and you get a whole bunch of ugly! Duncan: The challenge is Scary not ugly so you need reverse thinking courtney Courtney: It's still scary. Heather isn't scared of herself. If she is, that's just sad Duncan: Mine is heather ugly whcih would be one of the scariest thing to heather and it also has the element of what Heather is scared of the most..... Somo Wreslter Courtney: Why didn't I think of that? (CONF) I have to admit, Duncan is good at this game, but not good enough to beat me! Harold: Hmmm..... AHA! *starts building BaldHeatherandAlejandrosSaurus* Geoff:*puts hook hands on dinosaur's hands* Heather: And the losers are the Screaming Chris!!! I will see you tonight for elimination. Vote 3 Geoff:Ezekiel.. Dudes weird Katie Bridgette: Ezekiel is very odd. Ezekiel Justin Chat 3 Owen: Yes!!! We rock! Duncan: Yes we do *high fives Owen* Sadie:this week was WAY better than last week Gwen: Cool, we won... or didn't lose Duncan: Yeah *high fives Sadie and Gwen* Eva: Okay, this is wierd... (CONF) Well, my team is pretty much the same. Duncan: (CONF) WE Won thanks to Cody's idea and my hard work and knowlegge of thing that Heather's fears... hopefully we can continue to win these challenges because on my tribe i don't feel complely safe but I will try to work on the swing votes so that if we do lose then I won't get voted off and die. Eva: Okay, we won, and I wasn't there. HOW WRONG IS THAT? Harold: It's ok Eva. At least we didn't lose Eva: So Harold, are we still in that alliance? Harold: I am and hopefully LeShawna Eva: Good. Can you also try to convince Izzy to join? Harold: Sure. With my mad skills, I can convince anyone because I went Convincing Steve's Convincing Camp Eva: Great. Just don't let me down. (CONF) So, Harold is marked off as "trustworthy"... for now. Harold*goes to Izzy* Hey Izzy. Since you won last year, Eva, LeShawna and I need your helpful tips about how to get far in the game. Would you like to join our alliance? Eva: *walks up to jerd* Hey Jerd, you came in second last year, and me, Harold and LeShawna need your advice. Will yoou join our alliance? Cody: (CONF) How did last season affect me? Well, I learned I'll probably be voted out soon to the finale for having no enemies, and being the most likely to win like last season. I also don't rely on alliances that much anymore because I had a few secret alliances last season that virtually immedietly after being formed they would betray me. Duncan: Hey cody so do you want to be in that alliance that I talked about when you joined our team....Lindsay can join too sine I need two more votes Cody: ...Okay, but let me give you some advice: You should stop forming so much alliances, it makes you a target. Duncan: Okay I'll stop because now i have votes and plus I was already a target to Trent and Counrtney before I started making allinaces and I made them so that they wouln't lead the way to my elinmanation and death.(CONF) this game is so stressful to try not to die. Ho[pefully I have done enough to kepp myself from dying but we will see what happens Eva: (CONF) If Izzy and Jerd don't join our alliance, we will definitely vote them off. Lindsay:.. Trent: Lindsy if we lose you'll vote for Duncan right. Blade: *talking to Eva* You know that if you vote me off, it would be bad. I've done almost all of the last two challenges alone. Izzy: *talking to Eva* I'll join your alliance! Harold asked me to join! Duncan: Trent why do you want to vote me off so much anyway. I'm doing all the challenges Courtney: (to Trent) He has a point. We'll get him later Lindsay:What!?Too many people talking! Cody: I'm pretty sure everyone is talking about alliances. Lindsay:*panting* Harold: Does anyone know who got booted yet? Duncan: Nope they haven't come back from eleimanation yet. Cody: It will probably be Ezekiel though, he hasn't said a word. Harold: I just need to do the next challnege cuz i keep missing them Duncan: (CONF) Challenges are so stressful, so the fact that I get to take a break is Great Courtney: (CONF) I have to admit, havng Duncan is a good thing. But he better watch out at the merge LeShawna: Yes! Nice job team! (CONF) My team is on a roll, and ain't nothing gonna stop us. Were a strong team Harold: (CONF) With our alliance I really hope I can get far in this game Heather: Puh-lease! Why aren't people voting? Heather: And Zeke is out!!! *pushes him into the depths of the Serengeti* Who will win on Total Drama Invasion??? Day 4 Heather: Your challenge is to make a Chinese Horrror film!!! And all non-mutinists: your next clue is that it's a three digit number which digits add up to 14. Cody: *makes a film about freedom* (xD) Duncan: *Helps cody by going to get a bunch of chinnese commiunist* (CONF) I guess Chinese peoppl fear freedom because of communism oh and my guess from immunity is 473 Eva: *starts making a film about the torture of... Chinese DISNEYLAND! xD* Geoff:What don't Chinese people like.. Bridgette, any ideas? I got mothing Eva: (CONF) Okay. In my alliance, we have Harold, Izzy, LeShawna, and me. Geoff:I know, one with Chinese dragons killing Chinese people and vice versa!It's scary to me...*starts making fake dragons* Bridgette: I don't like violence but yes, it does sound scary. Blade: Eva, do you want to form an alliance? I may be going soon on our team, but I do every challenge, and I shouldn't be voted off because of that. Thanks for listening! *starts to make a movie about no schools* Izzy: I love scary movies! Why dont we do one like Mike Meyers except it is a ninja around the chinese new year! That would be scary! Owen: Maybe we could make a scary classic ninja movie. Gwen: *helps her team making the movie* Bridgette: *starts making the fake city scene which actually looks pretty good* LeShawna: I like Izzy's idea. It's not to classic, so it's different, but it ties in with chinese and it sounds scary! Duncan: *implies free everyting and watch as the people feak out as this has never happened before* Cody this is the best idea ever Geoff:*finishes dragons which looks quite good*Sweet! Now, now what Bridgette? Duncan: *gives the people the freedom of religion and watch as people start to fear their destruction by God* Izzy: Thanks LeShawna, lets put mine and Owen's idea together! (TDO: Wes, you are going a little far, that is kind of racist) Noah:So are we doing ninja Myers? LeShawna: Yes we are Duncan: *Finishes the movie by filiming the people destroying themselves because now instead of never using their freedoms they are abusing them and because of this they are destroying their civilzation* (Wes: Thanks TDO for the advice because I don't want to end up like kevy so I just ended the movie) Noah:Can I be the ninja. I have a Mike Myers costume, all I have to do is wrap it in black. Bridgette: Geoff, let's now make the script. Geoff:Sweet!*starts writing scipt*We're going to lose :( Sadie:*runs out of bathroom*what did i miss LeShawna: Sure Noah! Go get your costume ready, and we'll figure everything else out. Eva: I'll write the script. LeShawna: Ok! Make sure you remember to have some chinese things in there, along with the horror stuff as well. Eva: Yeah yeah, sure. *starts writing script* Sadie:*starts making her own movie with lindsay lohan* Sadie:(CONF)we dont need more controversy, the rape thing was enough, so im making a backup movie just in case Eva: *thinking of script* Okay, LeShawna, Noah, and Izzy, you'll be the main characters. Sadie*facepalms*lindsay lohan, stop doing crack, i said no controversy, now heres some chinese food, impress me Eva: Great, Sadie. Geoff:Okay.. We need some nerds to control the dragons and some Chinese people for obvious reasons.. Or, do you have any objections? Courtney: Duh, we make a movie with some supernatural force that kills people Harold: Eva, what about me? I want to help! Izzy: We already finished! (Codmister: Sorry I could'nt do the challenege, I was busy yesterday and today) Eva: Wait Izzy, we need Harold to do all the special effects. Harold: Awesome! I can use my technological skills to help produce the effect of the ninja being transparent and make all the deaths look real! Noah:When does filming start. Blade: (CONF) It seems like everyone forgets that I'm on their team.... (NON-CONF) *starts filing Chinese, no school, movie, with Lindsay Lohan as star* Sadie:my drunken movie star*lures her back with a cookie* Izzy:Blade silly, we arent doing that! Heather: *is mad that the Blainely were being semi-racist* That's it, the Blainely lose!!! Next time, don't insult China, cause Hether doesn't like it!!! Duncan: That sucks exsecailly for me (CONF) Hopefully I get to stay in the game... I hope my onlyallaince of Me Cody Linsday Sadie and Gwen will voteout trent and then make it to the final five later in the game. We need to vote out the people who don't particpate in the chaleenges like Trent who hates my guts and wants to vote me off (NON CONF) My allaince vote off trent tonight becaus ehe is not doing challenges Vote 4 Lindsay Courtney: I vote..... Duncan! He lost us the challenge. Sorry, but that's just how it works. I can't vote Trent since he's an ally of mine. Sorry, but that's just how it is. Gwen: I guess I vote for Trent Owen: I vote Duncan only because he was the one who lost the challenge by being mean to Heather. Trent Duncan: *Votes Trent* Sorry you don't participate in challenges Cody: *votes Duncan* Not only did you lose the challenge for us, but you also just cling onto my ideas and make them worse, and you also have way too many alliances to stay loyal to, frankly, anyone in the game. Sorry dude. Sadie:I have gotta vote duncan, I CANT HAVE CONTROVERSY Chat 4 Noah:(CONF)Hmmmmm.......Who's gonna walk, Duncan or Trent. Gwen: (CONF) I really dont want Duncan to leave, he can be a jerk sometimes, but I still... love him Courtney: (CONF) Duncan is gone. Eva: (CONF) Trent wouldn't vote for himself, so if he does vote for Duncan, it would be a tie! *out of CONF* Izzy, Harold, and LeShawna, our first target is Jerd. He has not competed in most of the challenges. LeShawna: (CONF) This elimination is intense! Who's gonna go? I'd like to see Duncan go because he's a bigger threat then Trent. Sadie:(CONF):i hate that i voted duncan, it was a jerk thing to do, and now i have a really pissed offf alliance guning for me Noah:Can I join your alliance Eva. Harold: (CONF) I totally think Duncan should leave. He is always a jerk to me! Besides, me and Trent were in The Drama Brothers together. Eva: Sure Noah, you can join. (CONF) Yep, Jerd is going if we lose. Heather: And Duncan is out! *shoves him into something that'll kill him* Who will win on Total Drama Invasion!!! Cody: (CONF) Alright, I'm done being the reason for people's elimination, I mean I got both Tyler and Duncan eliminated. I feel so bad... (Wes: Well it was fun while it lasted and I like to thank plat for the oppurtunity o play with some of the vetrans on this wiki and even though it didn't last long I LEARNED alot s THANK YOU PLAT and I look foward to hopefully playing again next season Oh ad Go Cody and Gwen I want one of you tw yto win beacue yu taught me so much in the shotrt time that I was here) LeShawna: Uhh, ain't he supposed to be dead already? Sadie:by duncan, im sorry, there was alot of pressure to vote for you ﻿ Day 5 Heather: Go relax...and I'll judge the relaxing. It's a chill challenge. *goes sunbathing* Cody: *starts meditating* Heather: By the way...the number does not have a 4 or a 5 in it Harold: *Starts doing Tai-Kwon-Do meditation* Gwen: (CONF) I'm so sad Duncan's out... *starts crying a bit* (OUT OF CONF) *sits down and relaxes* Is it 196? Harold: I got something to help! *brings out Duncan's dead body and starts mashing it with baseball bat* DIE YOU FU***** PIECE OF SH**!!! Ahh. Now I feel much more relaxed and confident that I can win this challenge. Courtney: (grabs iced tea and a magazine and sunbaths) Sadie:HAROLD, THAT WILL CAUSE CONTROVERSY Sadie:(CONF):i hate controversy, im an openminded person, but things like stereotyping, killing, raping, being curt, yelling, crying, crapping, sleeping, watching the simpsons, and dying ARE WRONG AND CAUSE CONTROVERSY Harold: *speaks dreamily* Sadie, why are you obsessed with controversy? Sadie:*shrugs*i dont know, controversy is controversial Harold: Oh. Ok. That makes sense. Eva: *twitches* Must... relax... Harold: Eva, think about who you love. For me its...(CONF) LeShawna.... Eva: LOVE? LOVE? I don't.. love.. anybody... *blushes* Gwen: *sights* how am I supposed to relax if the one I loved has just died Eva: I guess I could relax... *starts to nap* Harold:(CONF) Now that Eva acted kinda suspicious, I wanna find out who she loves. Eva: (CONF) I don't love anybody! Okay? I don't? *hears snickering* OH? YOU WANNA GO THERE PUNK? Sadie:MINT BERRY CRUNCH, just felt like randomly saying that carry on (Codmister: I loved that episode!! Haha! Shablagoo!) Eva: *tries to fall asleep* Blade: *resting in an oak tree in the shade, drinking acorn juice* Ah, what a day to rest in the shade. Eva: *talking to Blade* I'll join a temporary alliance with you to vote off Jerd, K? Harold: I hope this challenge never ends....*starts floating in mid-air* Lindsay:Haha,what are we doing? Blade: *with an afro and bandana thingy around head* Woah, chill bra. Gotta me in the chillaxing mood. Alliances should not be made to get someone out, they should be made to bring us together! Harold: *falls on his face because of Lindsay interrupting* Eva: Sureeeee.... *starts to meditate* Courtney: (falls asleep) Lindsay:Ooh,does this mean,I can get a tan!? Heather: *sunbathing* I guess no one really cares about the idol. Noah:*lounges on a beach chair near a pool drinking lemonade with an iPod and laptop*Ahhhhhhh......This is the life. COurtney: 239, 293, 329, 392, 923, 932?' Lindsay:What are you doing? Heather: Meh. *idol falls out of the sky and into Courtney's pocket. It reads: Thi idol may only be used once before your losing tribe votes. As soon as one member votes, this idol cannot be used that ceremony* Courtney: Yes! (grabs lemonade, a magazine, and a bench and relaxes) Lindsay:Ooh,you have a doll Sadie:..........................okay Courtney: Sure Eva: *keeps meditating* Cody: *whispers to Courtney* I swear to God I'll never vote for you if you give me the idol. Which would you rather have, one elimination you'll be safe for, or all of the eliminations you standing a better chance? *goes back to meditating* Eva: *still meditating* (CONF) Black belt in Ty- Kwan- Do, Brazillian Jitzu, and Karate. I know how to meditate. LeShawna: *Starts making food* (CONF) What? I relax by making food to take down to the kids home that I volunteer at. Do you gottta problem with that? Eva: *still medatating* Harold: *starts reading Owl Man comics and eating his mom's cookies* Ahhhh.... Geoff:*sits on beach chair and sleeps* (Codmister: WHen will the challenge end?) Eva: *still meditating* Bridgette: *is seen asleep* (CONF) A relax challenge? This is really stupid. Half the people on my team relax in the challenges while Geoff and I do the work. Which is hard to believe, judging on how we got out in TDA! Noah:*wakes up from a nap, takes a hot shower, and watches "The Best of Harold's Injuries" online* HAH! Heather: I heard cursing from Harold and strategizing from Cody...so therefore, it's gonna be double elimination with the Blainelys and Heathers going to vote someone out! Sadie:wow....................well what do you have to say for yourself cody Vote 5 Killer Blainelys Lindsay:I vote...umm...umm..mm..Sadie? Courtney Gwen: Trent Owen- I vote Trent, he isn't really talking Trent Cody- Trent. Sadie-i vote owen, hed probsably just quit again anywa what i meant to say was trent The Awesome Heathers Blade-Harold.... I don't know any curses.... so that must mean it's bad! Eva Noah-Harold, he lost the challenge for us. Jerd LeShawna- Sorry Suga babe, but you lost an easy challenge for us so I vote Harold. Harold: I vote Jerd(CONF) Why isn't our alliance working? Izzy - I vote for Harold...I thought I was crazy! Chat 5 Sadie:*yawns and smiles*(CONF):now that heather has made you lose for controversy, there should be a lot less controversy now Lindsay:Umm..does anybody have any mascara.? Cody: Sorry, I didn't know we would lose for my strategising. Lindsay:*talking to a tree*Do you have mascara? Cody: I'd giver you mascara, but I'm a boy, and boys don't tend to carry mascara around... Sadie:here lindsay, i have noahs*throws it to her* Lindsay:*puts it on* LeShawna: Hey y'all. Cody: Hey LeShawna. LeShawna: Hey Cody! What's up? Noah:Sadie, I don't wear mascara. Sadie:*looks at noah and squints*are you sure Cody: I'm fine, I suppose. I just still don't get why we signed up for a season with crappy prizes, and if you don't win you die. LeShawna: And yet somehow were all alive now......... Lindsay:*mascara drops**gasp*Oh no!! (Codemiester: Thanks Plat for letting me in this popular camp. I felt like I could have been in the game longer but it was stupid of me to do that thing above :\ Thanks again!) Bridgette: *is seen still laying on the beach* That was the easiest challenge I've ever done! And I didn't see on single member of my team. Ah... Day 6 Heather: Your challenge is to make the most inappropriate PG Horror flick ever. Izzy: didnt we already do this! Cody: *turns to his team* Any ideas? LeShawna: (CONF) How in the wrold are we supposed to make an inappropriate PG horro movie? Hello, PG means not inappropriate. It stands for parental Guidance. It means boring Owen: *tries to kill someone but remembers* THis is so weird! Cody: *has girls in bikinis being forced to listen to Justin Beiber* Noah:*has people in their underwear find out that Santa isn't real* Sadie:cody, just change it a little*turns justin beiber into heavy metal and sends justin beiber chasing them* Owen: No, those poor girls!!! Courtney: (films Heather kissing guys) Cody: *whispers to Courtney* Will you give me the immunity idol if I swear to never vote against you? Which would you rather have, one elimination to be safe from, or all eliminations to stand a much better chance in? Courtney: Let me think about it............ Cody: Alright, just remember my offer. Eva: Okay, here goes. *gets the people that Noah had to start swearing one at a time* (They swear in PG movies) (MTDM: O.O''' I got eliminated? That fast? When I didn't even get to play? D: Guys, I had the busiest week. I hope Plat lets me return. *crosses fingers; school* LeShawna: Guys, we can win this! Eva, once you're done filming your part, start editing it together so that yours and Noah's flow together. Owen: This is so weird!!!! Eva: Okay. How do I do this? Sadie:*to cody*your pulling a marty, youll just send her home next week LeShawna: Are you done Eva? I can edit it together if you don't know how to. LeShawna: (CONF) No answer? That's a yes for me. *Starts editing movie together* This better get us the win. I hope they got good footage. Sadie:*with a directors hat on*okay, can anyone think of a way for me to call George Bush a r*tard without taking it out of the PG rating Blade: *starts filming 6 hours of Justin Beiber slapping a fat man who is dressed up as santa's belly* Okay, Justin, now scream Squishie every time you smack it! LeShawna: *Finishes editing Eva's and Noah's footage* Oh, that's so nasty Blade. But, now we have two videos thanks to you. Let's see who's is better once you're done. Blade: Thank you! *puts the fat guy in a tutu for the next 4 hours of the movie* Eva: Hey, why doesn't the person who finds out Santa is real goes on a journey to get Santa. *starts editing film together* Sadie:*dresses up like barney*Hi kids, guess what, santa isnt real and your douchebag parents adopted you, and there is probably a convicted sex offender in your city........................................HUGS(sorry if that offends anyone, and they can say sex and douchebag in a PG movie) Heather: Since the Chris didn't even try...they are going to elimination!!!! Vote 6 Geoff Katie Bridgette: Justin Justin:I'm eliminating myself! Everything is going by so fas I can't catch up! Chat 6 Sadie:so heather, who was first Courtney: (CONF) Oh great, Justin just made this game easier..... sigh Day 7 Heather: Um...give a horrific recap of either TDH or TDH2. The scariest one wins for their team. Sadie:*in her barney suit*gather around kids, because im about to tell you the most horrific story ever, an evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evile evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evill evil evil EVIL women named blaineley decided to put 16 contestants EVILLY through a life or death situation, were 15 would die, and the winner was left with nothing more than a haunted life and a broken microwave.The deaths of alejando duncan geoff sierra eva tyler noah lindsay courtney bridgette dj harold heather owen ezekiel leshawna gwen sadie cody and jerd respectivally were all gruesome and HORRIBLY BLOODY PAINFUL ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,BRITISH ACCENT PAINFUL ALMOST,and in the end blaineley was violently killed by our beutiful host heather Eva: Um, the deaths of the contestants on TDH were so gruesome, Justin Beiber almost died. And he's like, invincible. Bridgette: *in a retarded voice* In a nicer way, Alejandro is the first voted off for payback. Duncan and Geoff are then eliminated for not participating in the challenges. The other team finally loses and votes off Sierra, one of their stronger players instead of I who was asleep that day. Sadie reveals she wears a ton of bra's and that she's always wanted to be stalked. Bad thing to say, honey. Then Eva was eliminated for non-participation. Tyler is then voted off while some of the eliminated players started to seek revenge almost resulting in getting them banned. The stupid country guy, Jerd, comes in the game and then Lindsay is eliminated for being a big threat. Noah is also voted out that night in a very close vote which included Owen voting for himself like he did every elimination after. Courtney is voted off and then they had a rhyming challenge which is the last challenge before merge. At the merge two people win immunity, and I am voted off while Heather is almost blindsided out of the game but DJ saves her by quitting. In the destroyful challenge, everything was practically destroyed and Harold was then voted out. Blaineley then gives everyone candy while Heather is then voted out of the game. Owen then randomly dies. While the hardest challenge of the season takes place and Sadie finally wins immunity. Ezekiel, Leshawna, and Gwen then die soon after. Leaving Izzy, Cody, Jerd, and Sadie to the final four. In a blindside, Sadie was eliminated and then Cody soon after leaving the epic final 2 in which Cody won and the country guy was left in flames! *realizes she farted after she said every word so no one could here her great speech* Crap! Owen: Uh...there was a camp and everyone almost died... Lindsay:Okay,I was in camp where they're were so many people dieing,yeah I know,so then I was like super scared and the whole season I had no mascara!And then there were this guy name Noah and he was in the final three with me,so he had to choose with me or Courtney.So he decide and chose me,and now I was in the final two,so we had to guess the prize,but then some guy,I think it was Ezekiel,and killed Chris,but then came Blainley.She was nice first but now she was getting more and more horrible!But this guy came named Jerd,and I got out,*gasp*So I was stuck in closet for a long time,untill I almost got immunity,but then he started stabbing me and ketchup came out everywhere!And everything went black and I awoke here! Katie: Ok, so like OMG, In the first season there was some stuff was done that I wasn't apart of and Chris was murdered. In the second season my BFFFL competed and Blaineley was killed. DID I MENTION I WASN'T IN THAT SEASON TOO? Owen: I guess I should say more...umm....we all got "killed" by Ezekiel?? Courtney: In TDH1, all of us got brutally murdered until it was me, Noah, and Lindsay. Then I died, Lindsay won and then TDH2 started. Many players were voted out for doing nothing until we switched teams, more people got murdered, Izzy won :P Owen: Yea, what she said. Eva: So, in TDH2 people were goin' like, I'm CRAZY! Cause they already died. Geoff:Well, in TDH1, I think lots of people got killed in horrible manners, each more painful than the last! Personally, Owen gotta win! Dude was amazing at challenges and had friends. TDH2 I died early so I only remember Alejandro and Duncan dieing LeShawna: Ok, so in TDH2, I debuted in this season! So, I made lots of weird friends, and the people were all some kind of crazy, and because of some Technical difficulties (XD), I was killed in the final 6. My girl Izzy went on to win the whole season, and somehow all of us came back to life, and now we've been brought back to life just to be brutally and vicisously murdered once again in this psycho place. Gwen: (Sorry I haven't edit, I had some problems with my computer) In TDH2 things were really horrific, everyday someone died on a terrible way, we had to do the grossest and creepiest things you could ever imagine. Alejandro was the first out. Some of the contestant's souls were still around here, they wanted revange from Blayneley, who killed them. After a whole season of terrible "murders" and scary stuff, Izzy won the finale versus Jerd, however Blaineley was killed before Izzy could recibe any price. Noah:Chris and Ezekeil "killed" everybody, I almost won, we "came back to life" and went through another grueling round this time led by Blainely who killed us all again and Newfoundlad joined and almost beat Crazy Girl, but then we came back again and are getting invaded by Hather this time around. Heather: So the losers are the...Heather!!! They are going to elimination!!! Noah:(CONF.)I have to admit, I'm not surprised, only three of us did the challenge, and we only put in one or two sentences each, so I'm gonna vote off someone who didn't do the challenge. Bridgette: I can't believe my team didn't lose! Ghost of Harold: Maybe if you didn't vote me off I would have helped.. Vote 7 Blade: Jerd... he no do challenges. Eva: Jerd, he doesn't do anything. Noah:Jerd, he NEVER participates. Jerd LeShawna: Jerd (Told me vote ahead of time) Izzy: I vote JErd...He doesn't much Chat 7 Sadie:im from canada Lindsay:Ooh,me too! Owen: Wow...so many people dead...\ Lindsay:*gasp*I'm dead? Katie: *is holding a knife over Katie's head* Not yet, Sadie:*grabs knife from katie*katie, dont kill yourself,your my BFFFL, AND SUICIDE IS CONTROVERSIAL, now lets go play with glitter glue and watch high school musical *sadies squeel* Heather: And with so many votes against him, Jerd is out! *throws him into waters of Newfoundland* Day 8 Heather: Your challenge is to...make a commercial for a movie called "Heather: The Awesome Queen Bee" Sadie:okay guys, when i got voted out i did a little something like that tell me if we could use this as a script Sadies script: Narrarator:Heather was always the queen bee :*sadie dressed in a heather wig* youre not in the popular crowd, STONE HIM :* cody in a girls wig* wait what the **** *everyone starts throwing rocks at him* Narrarator:but this summer, heathers gonna do a little more then that Chris:HEATHER Narrarator:now heather has to do her same ussual routine, ON AN ISLAND Heather:im in the popular crowd Gwen:what a ***** Heather:STONE HER Gwen:wait what the **** *everyone throws rocks at gwen* SUMMER 2011 Owen: Umm...*shows Heather killing everyone* Blade: *shows Heather in a pink bee costume, surround by models, all in a bee hive* Heather: Now, my servants, fetch me some grapes and a lemonade with a spritz of lime. Bee 1: Yes me queen! Bee 2: You are the hottest bee in the world! Heather: Why thank you, peasant. Now don't forget the grapes. Bee 3: I LOVEZ YOU!!!! *randomly appears with food and drinks* YOU AWESOME Heather: *freaked out, but still eats grapes on her throne* Meh... Tastes good. Katie: *in hive* Heather: Hello servants, I am Queen Heather. Servant 1: I have your crown Heather: *places on crown and dies* Servant 1: It was poisoned! Servant 2: Heh heh Servant 3: Kill numbah 2 Servant: Heather would want it Servant 1 and 3: *kills numbah 2* Heather: *is reading a story book* And in the end everyone ended up killing each other over me. Katie: I'm Katie Jackson and I approve this message. Heather: And the juding goes that...Killer Blainely are going to elimination tonight!!!! Katie: NO! I WANT TO LOSE TONIGHT! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Heather: WHy? Are you quitting? Katie: P'shaw, but Bridgette must die Sadie:but you killed your worst enemies in ours Vote 8 Lindsay:I vote Sadie..I don't like her.. Courtney Gwen: Bye Courtney... Owen: I vote for...um...Courtney... Cody: Courtney, she doesn't do challenges. Sadie:courtney, shes not here much Blade: *scurries in* Wait! Courtney has the immunity idol, remember? (Plat, remember TDI's blog, saying she wants to use the immunity idol if she loses?) Heather: But she didn't use it! (Plat: Tdi never responded, I checked the blog) Courtney: Wait! I'm using my immunity idol! (SS2: She never responded to that, but she did ask for a substitute, and here I am.) Chat 8 sadie:lindsay,, why dont you like me Lindsay:*gets scared*Umm(CONF)How did she know I voted for her? Heather: SO...Courtney would be voted out...if this was an elimination challlenge!! Psych!!! But unfortunately, she uses her idol so there will be a new one in play!!! Eva: (CONF) GREAT. Another Idol? LeShawna: (CONF) Just what we all need, another immunity idol in play for everyone to go crazy about. Bridgette: At least nobody died? *shrugs* LeShawna: *Shrugs* Whatever. I guess that's a plus? ppy Day 9 Blainely: Here is a twist, if you talk, you're safe. If you don't you could be eliminated...and the HI clue can go to anyone... "Find something that is made of metal, but can be safely fed to the most timid of animals." Cody: Woohoo, I'm safe! Blade: Hi! I be safe! Courtney: Losers... Blade: *finds Iron* Where's the idol? Heather: Waiting for someone to get the right answer. Cody: *finds nothing* Do I win? (xD) Katie: NO, CODY. YOU WIN ME! Cody: *runs from Katie* Sadie:IM SAFE,im gonna go play with my cuponk set*starts throwing and keeps missing* **** it, **** it, **** it Owen: Wait, we get immunity if we talk??? Sweet!!! Noah:Safeness! Geoff:This is way to easy Lindsay:This challenge is hard..(XD) LeShawna: Such an easy challenge. But what animal even eats something that's made of metal? Bridgette: This is a killing game! But yet we are based on if we talk or not? That's a little odd if I don't say so myself. Sadie:it like deal or no deal, only not at all Lindsay:Deal or no deal? Sadie:YEAH*throws arms in the air but it unbalances her weight and she falls backwards* Gwen: I'm safe!... Blainely: FIne, if you guys want a challenge...here's a practice one...make a horrific rumor about another contestant still in the game. The winner gets two votes at tonight's ceremony. LeShawna: Did you hear about what Courtney did? I heard that she went so crazy after her school election, which she didn't win, that she started chucking pens at people, and she started ripping out her hair, and started over eating for comfort food. Girl went over the deep end. Sadie:*starts shaking her head*did you her about eva.....................joined Al Queda, Osama was just to persuasive, she jumped off a bridge with a bomb and killed Russel from survivor while watching pokemon, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa................that eva and her Al Queda Lindsay:Did you hear about Harold being an assasin he kills people at night and goes out of camp,and he wants to kill us all,yeah,and he robbed a store of lip-gloss,*gasp*,I know right! Blade: Did you hear about Blade learning the answer to the riddle by killing everyone? He slaughter Osama, killed Hannah Montana, and punched Madonna in the face, but he still got the answer! It's a nail! A nail is made of metal, and when animals nibble on you're fingers, they can bite off a fingernail. I should know.... I am an animal. Heather: And Blade's right...he got the clue...but since I'm democratic and he killed Obama, he doesn't get the idol. Keep guessing!! Blade: I didn't killed Obama! I killed Osama! Courtney: Who the heck is Osama? (thanks to whoever subbed me) Heather: He's already dead, so therefore, it was Obama. Case closed. Eva: I'm safe, too. Blade: Pwease, Heather. I never killed anywone. This is just a stowy. *eyes bulge out and make him cute* Courtney: Iron? I don't know! (checks PDA) Gar! It crashed! LeShawna: That's why we don't trust electronics! And Blade, you ain't fooling anyone with your cute squirrel look, although it is cute.................... Eva: I love this game. Sadie:AL QUEDA MEMBER*hits eva with a frying pan*oh, sorry got a little carried away there Bridgete: (CONF) Blade really didn't deserve it anyways. Eva: What the heck? Blade: *by Bridgette* Hi Bridgette.... Do you wanna be friends? Not many people wike me here... I don't know why... *starts "tearing" up* Bridgette: Sure Blade! Eva: (CONF) Okay, I honestly have no idea who to vote off if my team loses... Sadie:eva im sorry i fooled myself into believing you were in al queda LeShawna: (CONF) Blade better not bat those squirrel eyes at me, cause I ain't buying it. He's playing everyone to get their support. But hey, it's his tactics, so why not just see how they go. Worse case scenario, he goes sometime. HEather: Here's a twist: Everyone who didn't talk is auto booted!!! And no one gets immunity, because....it's the merge!!!! And LeShawna gets two votes at the double elimination tonight!!! LeShawna: YES!!!!!! Blade: *crying* Why does Noah always have to be so mean to be? *still crying with Puss-In-Boots eyes* (TN123:are you trying to finish this faster) (Plat: No, I just have a returnee coming and I haven't had an elimination in a week) Vote 9 Geoff:Owen Katie - Courtney! Bridgette- This was a tough vote but I had to vote Owen! Lindsay:I vote Courtney,Owen is cool! Courtney- I vote for Owen Gwen Owen: I vote for Courtney. Cody- Sorry Courtney, I have to vote for you. Sadie-i vote courtney, shes not that active and already used her idol Blade: I vote off....... Owen! I'm afraid he's going to eat me. Eva: I vote off Owen. Noah:Courtney. LeShawna: I'm gonna vote for Courtney, and Owen. I hope my two votes work! Chat 9 Sadie:*hyperventalating*6-6 tie, WHO WILL GO Heather: Since, it's double elimination, both Owen and Courtney are out!!! Who will win on Total Drama Invasion!!!! And fine, Blade, here's your stupid idol. *throws a Badly Drawn Harold at him* Oh, and speaking of Harold, he has returned to the competition because he was annoying me with his nerdy emails. Lindsay:Bye Owen. Day 10 Heather: *gets a call* Fine, I'll be more creative in the challenges. This time, in honor of Christmas which is coming up soon (:P), make a horror story with Santa dead in the end! LeShawna: Uhh it's not even december yet. Lindsay:Can we do it about Turkey Day? Heather: Do I look like I care??? Sadie:in a time long ago in december 2008, santa was preparing for flight, his reindeer were all hammered from a long night of partying, which was very illy adviced of by santa, anyway they were out flying and rudolph thought he saw milry cyrus in new mexico, so since he was leading the reindeer him turning for her made them go spiralling towards the ground, the impact was brutal and the explosion was massive, but santa survived, and it wasnt even miley cyrus it was only Beth.Santa went out to search for help, and walked for several miles without success, eventually finding a sole house, it was the house of a conservative republican mayor who fully utelized his right to bear arms, upon seeing santa he was hesitant to let him in because he thought he was an illegal immagrant, santa pleaded and pleaded with him, trying to appeal to his sence of human decency, but the man slowly but surely started to get more and more infuriated at santa, as santa was going unconsious from lack of food, he made one last pllea with the man to help him, which was the breaking point for the mayor, he took his loaded shotgun and shot santa 3 times in the head, and then the man left to watch famiy feud. Harold: One Christmas in the year 2020, Santa was a wanted criminal for breaking into houses and giving presents to children. One night, a boy wanted to meet Santa and waited up all night. He finally saw Santa! "Why hello Billy!" Santa said in his booming voice. Unfortunatly, the mother of Billy heard this racket and decided to check downstairs. She saw Santa and screamed. She ran to the kitchen and got a knife ready to attack Santa, a wanted criminal. "Janet! Remember me? I got you that My Little Pony one year!", said Santa. "Shut the F*** up and get away from my son!!!" Screamed Janet. She lunged with the knife and started to fight. Cutting his throat and stabbing his internal organs. Santa was dead. Christmas was ruined.......The end :D Heather: I like the entries, keep going. Katie: A long time ago, Santa was creeping into a house when a car on a table started rolling around. Santa was proud that his Christmas magic could move items. But then the car's tracks started going on fire. The entire coffee table collapsed into ashes. Santa was confused. Christmas magic never did nything bad! Then, the cookies started having bites taken out of them. The milk spilled on the floor. "Hello?" Kris Kringle called. The couch suddenly lurched backwards and fle up the stairs. Now, the cat the family owned, Mittens got worried and jumped onto something, but the cat was floating in midair! Wait, no. The cat was on top of a demon. The cat the was eaten by the demon. Santa screamed. He tried running away, but all the doors in living room shut. "The chimmney!" Santa exclaimed. Then from the chimmney emerged bats and they viciously attacked Santa's face. Then the demon whispered "Rabies shot." A butcher knife floated from the kitchen and landed into the demon's hand. "Sweet dreams, Kringle." the demon bellowed and stabbed the knife into Santa, but missed and hit a bat. "Curses," the demon yelled, echoing in the room. Then a vampire bat transformed into Edward Cullen who sank his teeth into Santa's neck. With a yell, Santa collapsed onto the floor, unconscious. The demon plunged the butcher knife into Santa's back. Santa was dead. Edward then transformed into Santa Claus. "I have the blood of the bloody red fatso." Edward said and attacked the demon. "Dude, what the hell!" the demon bellowed and slit Edward's throat open. Edward fell on the ground, blood spewing out of his neck like a fountain. "Have a holly jolly X-Mas." the demon yelled and then all the Christmas lights blacked out and a scream was heard. That's all we know about the murder of Kris Kringle aka Santa Claus. Eva: Great job Harold! And I'm so psyched you came back. More alliance members! Harold: Whatever Eva. Thanks alot for voting me off, gosh... Geoff:Santa doesn't die.. So I won't do the challenge Heather: I don't mind. It's your fate in the game, not mine.